eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Act 2 - A Slippery Mind - Session 2
The Last Breath takes to the late summer skies as the party departs from Sharn and heads to the mysterious continent to the south known as Xen'Drik. The weather is oddly serene for the normally stormy region as they hit the seas of wind and air... The party has set out on its journey toward Xen'Drik in order to stop Maldazar from obtaining the artifact he seeks. The first few days of the journey are uneventful and the party gets accustomed the crew members. Dorian's "first mate" appears to be a young House Lyrandar dragonmarked heir named Castel. He attends to the elemental bound ship during the nighttime hours when Dorian rests in his private chambers. Another half-elf named Vidal seems to be doing most of the cleaning of the ship. He looks barely of age to leave the shores, and is most likely an heir of Lyrandar, although he bears no dragonmark, meaning his position within the House will likely never be one of great influence. Two other members of the crew are apparently new to the Last Breath. A middle-aged elf named Melchior seems as shadowy as his inky black hair. And, a brutish human with bright orange, lengthy hair that has a thick Thranish accent. The party, including Lakashtai, take their quarters below deck in the quest housing. During the first few nights, the party learns the ins and outs of the ship and has brief interaction with the crew. Shigure seems to make an impression on Castel, who obviously has a crush on Shigure and says she is more than welcome to keep him company during his long nights at the helm. Lakashtai speaks with Cade and sets up a strange meeting late in the evening. When they meet, Lakashtai says she feels that one of the people on the ship plans to do harm to one of Cade's fellow adventurers. Cade takes note of this, and decides to keep an eye on the crew of the ship. The journey continues on, but midway through the third day of the journey, the ship is attacked by a pair of wyverns. Strangely, one of them diverts the attention of the party while the other snatches up Lakashtai from the deck of the ship and heads off away from the airship. Shigure calls her owl, Achava, to follow the wyvern. Then, the party defeats the diverting wyvern. Naaman is poisoned by the creature's stinger, but it does not put him out of the fight and using Achava for guidance, the party heads off after the second wyvern and Lakashtai. When they see where Lakashtai was taken, it doesn't look good for the party. Achava leads them to a small rocky island in the middle of the Thunder Sea. Like bees circling a hive, wyverns of many numbers apparently make this island their home. Off deep in the center of the island, a large mouth of a cave can be seen... This cave is where Lakashtai was taken to. And, ultimately where the party will need to go to rescue her. To be continued... Category:Player Campaign